And The Camera Rolls On
by ms. apocalypse
Summary: People marry. Hearts break. Wonders never cease. And the camera rolls on... Relationships end. Eras disappear into nothingness. Meanings are realized. And the camera rolls on... [[Zelphieesque]]


Heyy, this is PlasticxXxPill. You probably already know that, but it's nice enough to throw it around on occasion.

I've never actually wrote a story in Zell's point of view. Actually, the only FF8 character I've written in the first person for is Selphie, so if I do a crappy job, that's my excuse. I'm just trying to dodge the carrots and flames.

Disclaimer: I spent my time on my bed, hammering on a laptop in my tiny room in my tiny summer house. How the hell could I own FF8?

---

Hello, my name is Zell Dincht, and I have a problem with life.

It's an interesting thing to say first, something more fitting for Alcoholics Anonymous, but it fits my situation the best.

Don't get me wrong. My life is seemingly perfect. Seemly, being the key word.

I'm twenty-two years old, I have a wonderful mother who lives within minutes from my dorm room, a beautiful girlfriend, a high paying job, and great friends. It all seems perfect…from the outside. But it's like that mansion that Squall and Rinoa bought; it's gorgeous on the outside where people see it, but Rin got lazy on interior design and the entire inside looks like a blind woman picked the furniture.

Okay, I'll start with what is wrong. First on the agenda, my mother. She's not my real mother. My last name is not really Dincht. In fact, I don't know my own last name.

You see, I'm an orphan. I don't remember my parents. I barely know what I had for breakfast. And of course, with guardian forces killing our memories, I doubt we would. Lucky Irvine remembers…but I'll talk more about him later.

But my heritage doesn't bug me as much as everything else. I could care less about where I came from. With no where to start, I've given up on finding who my parents were.

Secondly, my significant other. Linda, my girlfriend, is perfect. She works in the library, she keeps a steady job, she always remembers anniversaries and birthdays, and we have been together on and off for almost four years now. I could see myself marrying her someday.

But by no chance do I love her. Linda is great and all, but she's not someone I could love.

I know that from experience. I've been in love before. Hell, I'm still in love. Her name is Selphie Tilmitt, and she's four months from being Selphie Tilmitt-Kinneas.

Selphie is my perfect match. Smarts, beauty, spunk: Selphie's completely flawless, in a wonderful, wonderful way. I can admit to having at least one fantasy that includes us eloping in Fishermen's Horizon and having little Selphie-Zell spawn together soon after.

I've always felt that there was always a connection between Selphie and me. I'm a happy-go-lucky person, she's a happy-go-lucky person. I'm fun and she's fun.

But there's always been one person who prevented that.

Irvine Kinneas.

Irvine is every girl's dream guy- good looks and charm. As he says, hair is a chick magnet, and his is longer than any girl's that I've seen. According to Selphie, he has dreamy eyes. Go figure. And of course, he always knows exactly what to say to make any girl feel perfect and wanted- even the ever-icy Quistis Trepe.

Nevertheless, it didn't take long for Selphie to fall head over slouch boots in love with him.

But the worst thing is that he doesn't deserve her. It's not that he doesn't love her, because I know for a fact that he does. It's just…Irvine's known as a womanizer for a reason; he specializes in courting women. And he's great at hiding his lack of monogamy, which makes Selphie-and any other girl- believe that he's completely dedicated to her.

There's a lot that she doesn't know about him. She doesn't know that most of his paycheck is not going towards his own apartment; it's being spent on hotel rooms. She doesn't realize that fact that all the waitresses in the restaurants know Irvine by name, not because he's their friend, but because she's one of the strings of affairs he's had behind her back.

She can't know. I mean, she's marrying him, right?

But it's not her fault. She's just too in love with him to notice him. Just another reason why Irvine Kinneas needs to be killed. Preferably ripped to pieces by a Behemoth.

Before I go into a tirade about how much I happen to hate Irvine, I'll tell you the rest of what's wrong with my life. My friends are great, they've been through a lot with me, but they aren't exactly the people I can tell everything to. In fact, the only people I've managed to tell about my feelings about Selphie are my Ma and Squall.

As in, the two people least likely to spill it. My Ma is self-explanatory, and Squall only talks when it's absolutely necessary. Even after marrying Rinoa Heartilly, one of the most annoyingly talkative girls I have ever met, he prefers to stare blankly at people instead of answering them. And of course, he's not exactly Irvine's number one fan either. I'm only going to guess that Irvine's wondering eyes fell upon the misses a few too many times.

And of course my job. I can't say that I don't love my job. My entire life has been spent on becoming a high-ranked SeeD. I'm a guy shaped for combat. My job is pretty much my life.

But I have to admit that I'm scared of the danger of my job. Being a SeeD means that every time I'm deployed, I'm required to put my life on the line to finish tasks. Sure, nothing I've done was to the scale of my first SeeD mission- Ultimecia, but my life's been in jeopardy more times than I'm comfortable voicing aloud.

My family is dead. I'm not in love with my long-time girlfriend. The love of my life is getting married to a still-active ladies man. I can't trust my friends. My job is destined to be the death of me.

My name is Zell Dincht, and I have a problem with life.

Can you help me?

---

This story was finished only because my cousin inspired me to finish all the loose ends of my stories. Actually, that much is not done, but I'm doing too much, and need to finish what hasn't been. This will be a story of FF8 complaining. Oh goodie…

Well, check out my other stuff, and review, of course.


End file.
